Wellbores or boreholes may be drilled to, for example, locate and produce hydrocarbons. During a well development operation, it may be desirable to evaluate and/or measure properties of encountered formations, formation fluids and/or formation gasses. Some formation evaluations may include extracting a core sample (e.g., a rock sample) from sidewall of a wellbore. Core samples may be extracted using a coring tool coupled to a downhole tool that is lowered into the wellbore and positioned adjacent a formation. A hollow coring shaft or bit of the coring tool may be extended from the downhole tool and urged against the formation to penetrate the formation. A formation or core sample fills the hollow portion or cavity of the coring shaft and the coring shaft is removed from the formation retaining the sample within the cavity. The formation or core sample may then be removed from the coring shaft for further evaluation at, for example, a laboratory.